Transformers Prime: A Past Of A Wild Thunder
by Luminous Studios
Summary: Who was she? Where did she come from? What had happened to this Cyber Pegasus? How did he find her? Only one way to find out...
1. A lost Betrayal, the founded trust

"Look at this cyber filly! She's too weak, too skittish, she will never survive this war. Nor make it to an adult stage!" The equine mech yelled to his servants...

It was on cybertron, in Kalis, when the war first began. The young cyber Pegasus was only a Deca-cycle old. Still unable to stand as she was afraid. Her creators didn't want her within the second cycle of her creation. Yes her pedigree was outstanding, but fate took a course over her legs and her strength. The Equine workers had to bottle feed her day and night and tried to get her to stand. But when she would she would fall back down again. She was a red and grey cyber filly with some orange accents around her legs and gears. Her wings were a silver grey with a full red circle in the middle, her mane and tail a mixture of the red and grey. She had a energon prod that was dark grew and blue from her tail. Her looks were impressive, but her strength wasn't.

"This filly can't live... she's better off dead..." The Mech said, walking away as the filly wanted to cry. She knew what was wrong. She wanted to live, she wanted a life... then... her wish came true.

"EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!" A servant called as the barn was under attack, the canon fire shooting inside the barn through the roof as the filly was frightened, trying to get up to get away she had fallen. She saw her creators glance only once to see her, but they didn't stop as they ran away. Leaving the filly behind.

The filly finally accepted what she thought would be her last day... she laid there waiting for the canon fire to find her spark. She then heard ped sounds, she looked up to see a large mech in the smoke of the fire. One red beaming optic as he appeared out of the shadows. He was a dark purple Cyclops cybertronian, the decepticon scientist known as Shockwave.

Shockwave looked down at the filly. He had heard multiple equine servants yell to leave the 'weak filly' behind. Curiosity had gotten to him to see what they were so eager and willing to leave behind. He looked down at the filly they left behind. Some think Shockwave would go ahead and end the creatures life... he almost thought about it... But, if thoes Equine bots and her creators left her behind and disowned her. He would take her. He has been wanting an assistant to help him in the lab, also a guard dog. And if he needs to get away quickly, aside from his vehicle form, he can easily hop on her and ride away.

"Come with me if you want to live..." He said as he saw the filly look at him, feeling faith as she tried to get up, her legs wobbled as she tried to stand. But immediately fell back down when she tried to take a step.

"I...I..." was all she could breath out. She the took another breath "I...want...to...live..." she said slowly. She was still figuring out how to speak, and that was all she could manage.

Shockwave listened to what was happening behind him as he starred at the filly. Seeing she was weak. He almost thought about leaving... But. There is an experiment he has been working on that he could use to help her. A growth experiment to enhance a Cybermammals speed, strength, and their height depending. And all she needed was simple Vitamins and more encouragement. He then went to the fillies side and wrapped his arm around her to carry her our before they both burn in the fire. Once he grabbed her and held her securely around his arm he ran back out to the open battle field to take her to his lab.

As Shockwave carried her, the filly had no idea what was going on. But one thing stranded clear to her... she was going to live.


	2. stronger faith

Shockwave had finally made it to his secret lab with the filly in his arms, he entered in and made his way down. He had almost forgot the filly was wrapped around his arm because she was light... that was not a good thing...

It made shockwave wonder... what was her situation in there? From what he heard, Equine bots had a caring spark towards Cybermammals. Especially cyber horses. Or was he thinking about Tyrestrians? And actual Equine bots? But no matter this filly was a little underweight. He looked down to make sure she was actually still alive... and she was... but barely. At least it gave him something to do for now while his other project was on hold.

He entered his lab as he walked towards a medberth to lay the filly on and make a dose of Low grade with Vitamins in it. Once he made his way to a medberth, he laid the filly on it as he said.

"Stay here." He said as he walked off to a cabinet. At this point, the might as well have troopers coming in asking if he is the same decepticon scientist who doesn't care. But this gives him spending to do in his spare time. And if this filly does survive, she can be a useful assistant for as long as he can handle it. Along with being a guard _"Dog"_ for his lab, he can easily teach her to pull what ever he needs with her strength, and she can easily get him away if his vehicle form was not an option. Especially since she has wings. But, that all depends if she will survive.

He finally found the low grade he needed and grabbed medicine that was filled with Vitamins as he walked over to the filly to give her the low grade. Once he was close enough to the filly he saw her optics brighten to the sight of the low grade... she could smell it, it smelled a lot better that what she use to get. Once the bucket was close to her muzzle she immediately put her muzzle in the bucket and started to drink.

Shockwave held the bucket as he saw how thirsty she was. He had placed the bucket where she can still drink as he went to find a medical scanner to see what's going on. He's no vet, but he does have medical training that he can use to see what's going on.

He had finally found a Scanner as he walked back to the young filly. Once he walked back he saw she had almost drank the entire cube down... that started to slightly concern him... He then turned on his scanner and scanned the filly. Once he did a full body scan he looked over the results and hummed, seeing the results. Her body temperature was slightly low, the old energon she had in her tank before the cube he just gave her was very old and barely expired from being proper low-grade.

 _'No wonder why you are weak...'_ he thought in his helm. This filly was given energon that made her weak in her legs. But with the Vitamins and the chemicals he can use to enhance her, she will live... now that he was thinking about it, she could talk... he then asked her.

"Whats your designation?" He asked as the young filly looked up to him in confusion.

"Des... Designation?..." she managed to speak, looking up at him confused.

 _'Don't tell me those equine bots or her creators didn't even care to give her a designation...'_ he thought to himself as he then asked her.

"Do you not have a designation?" he asked again as the filly slowly shook her helm in no... this irritated Shockwave...

"You were never given a Designation?" He asked, slightly irritated as he scanned her helm to see if he can find any info about her in her processor.

"N-n-No..." She replied quietly... Shockwave scanned her processor as he saw the results.

Designation; Unknown

Show Designation; Unkown

Breed; Arabic/Saddlebreed Cyber Pegasus

Age; Deca-Cycle (ten cycles)

He didn't read any further as he slightly growled. He looked at the filly and started to think... He couldn't call her "Young filly" forever. One because it will irritate them both in the future and Two, he'll get irritated when troopers or Starscream ask why? He didn't know much about her yet so he was going to keep a Designation in mind. First things first he has to get her on her legs again.

"You are very Luck. It is illogical to why you were left for scrap." He said as he put his scanner away and took the empty cube away from her.

"Your lucky I am keeping you alive..." he spoke again as he put the empty cube into a disposal and went to grab a syringe.

"Your Lucky I am willing to waste my time to fix you." He explained as he grabbed a syringe bottle that had a mixture of Vitamins and chemicals to build her strength.

"You are Lucky, you will be useful to me." He said as he walked up to her, filling the syringe with the substance, seeing the slightly scared filly look up to him.

"Now. Hold Still." He said as the filly did what she was told and stayed still. Shockwave had looked around her neck for a easy energon vein to stick the filled syringe needle. Once he found a place he gently stuck the needle in, gently pushing in the liquid into her energon vein.

"By sunrise, you should be able to walk. But For now, you must recharge to let the medicine work." He said as he went to go throw the needle away and find a small blanket to at least keep her warm.

"Th...Th... Thank... Y-...you..." She managed to speak. Her words were getting better but was still having trouble speaking as she only saw Shockwave slightly nodding his welcome as he walked over to her with a small blanket, but bid enough for her to stay semi warm in. He unfolded the blanket and put it over her body. Once he made sure the blanket was fully over her body, he slowly left her. But then he stopped when she managed to speak.

"wha... whats... Your- Des-ignation?" She asked as Shockwave replied.

"Shockwave. If you need Assistants. call my name. I wont be far. I have work to do. Now rest, for tomorrow you will start your training." He said as he left her to do his work. Than the filly gently laid her helm down and sighed, gently closing her optics to go into recharge.


	3. Standing Tall

_"_ ** _Morning Cycle_** _"_

The young Filly had awaken as she gently opened her optics, getting energon notification that she needs to refuel as she slightly whined. Looking for Shockwave as her optics searched as her helm had risen as she looked around. From what she could see the lab was huge. So many experiments and weapons in here that she could see.

"Sh... Shock- W-ave?" She tried to call, her voice feeling stronger but trying to use words at this age is almost nearly impossible. After a few minutes she had no response until she was about to call again. Before she tried to call his name she saw him walking towards her.

"I see your awake Finally... You must be low on energon by now if you had awake... " He said as he went to grab another low grade cube to give her. "Today you will learn how to walk... The medicine i gave you should have given your systems the strength to be able to walk..." He added in. The young filly was slightly scared but was hoping she would get to walk for the first time. AFTER she finishes her cube.

Shockwave finally walks over to her with a full cube "Here." He said as he placed trhe cube in front of her. "Once you finish that cube I will help you off the medberth to get you walking." He said as he walked over to a nearby monitor to work on something while The young filly had dipped her muzzle into her cube and drank but at a steady pace.

Tasting that fresh, well processed energon that she favored deeply. Wanting that smooth taste to last forever as she drank it. It was warm and fresh as she enjoyed the feeling of tasting something that isn't even the low grade to die for. But what ever low grade she was given before she rather take this energon Shockwave made than what was back at the equine barn. As she drank from the cube she felt something diffrent in her legs. They didn't feel as weak as they were before... She wondered what she was given to have her legs feeling like this.

Shockwave slightly glanced behind him to see if the filly was still drinking or not. He was still trying to figure out a suitable designation for her... But he wasn't sure just yet as he continued his work. Waiting till the young filly was done with the cube before he can get her walking.

After a while, at least an half hour or so, The filly was finished with her cube and was ready to walk for the first time. Shockwave had put the empty cube in a disposal and went back to the filly to help her off the medberth.

"Alright Filly... When I pick you up you must have your legs ready when I allow you to stand. I'll help you with your first couple of steps before I let you go to walk on your own... Do I make myself Clear?" He asked her, watching her nod in understanding as he gently took the blanket off of her and gently wrapped his arm around her and gently picked her up and waited till she got her long legs straightened to stand. Once she was ready he gently set her down seeing her stand, not shaking as badly as he nodded approvingly.

"Good. Now. Take a couple of walking steps with me." He said as they both gently take slow walking steps. The filly carefully placed her hooves to walk. She slowly started to get the hang of walking as this made her feel good and made Shockwave Semi happy... pretty much happy as he can hardly be.

The filly body slowly stopped shaking as she was getting the hang of walking as Shockwave slowly had let her go as he said.

"Good. Now. Try walking on your own." He said as he watched the filly as he let her go and watched her walk on her own. She was walking on her own perfectly as she went at her own fast pace as Shockwave nodded approvingly.

"Good. The chemical I mixed with the vitamins are having a fast, postive affect to your muscle system. Your already going back into an evolving stage as your hind end seems to be slightly higher than your withers." He said as he noticed that the chemical and the fresh low grade he's giving her is allowing her to enter her evolving stage as her hind legs were slightly longer than her front legs for the moment.

The young filly felt energized as she was daring enough to try and run. She slowly started to grow hop into a canter as she felt amazing as she jumped into a canter, letting out a squeal in excitement as she centered around.

"Careful young filly!" Shockwave called as he watched the happy filly run around as he sisnt want her getting hurt again... as he watched her, she acted as if she was a wild cyber horse being free in the wild... then he noticed her slightly open her silver wings as her small hooves pounded out the ground as it almost sounded like Thunder...

' _Thunder.._..' He thought to himself as he put words together.

' _Wild... Thunder...'_ he thought through his mind as he finally had an idea for a name to suit her.

"Wild Thunder..." he said to himself quietly. Once he looked at the filly again to see if the name truly fitted her as he made up his mind.

"Filly. Please come here for a moment." He called as the filly heard him and ran back over, looking up to shockwave.

"I have found a Designation for you. Your Designation will now be Wild Thunder." He announced to her as the filly squealed again in excitement as she liked the new designation for her as she did a tiny playful rear.

"Now. Since we have given you a proper designation. It's time for you to learn how to defend yourself." He said as he started to walk off "Come. And follow me. We will not were a single minute without training for you." He said as he and Wild Thunder both walked off to a small but large enough training room to start her training in battle.


	4. Stronger ones

It had been some stellar years later that Shockwave had taken in Wild Thunder.

Wild Thunder wasn't considered as a filly anymore; more of a younger adult but she had grown so much, with the help of shockwaves chemical enhancement of course. Shockwave had taught her how to fight and had her saddle broke and also broken to drive so she can pull things.

Having Wild Thunder was easy for him to get around places, especially in decepticon cities either searching for tools or are on a mission. The only Agony Shockwave has to face is when dealing with other equestrians when they see Thunder... like today when Shockwave had to go into kaon city to find more parts and tools for his lab. He and Thunder tried to stay out of fire blaster and out of enemy lines on their trip to a black market. They had finally arrived at the black market as Shockwave hopped off of thunder, feeling happy to be able to walk after a long trip and Wild Thunder was happy to get Shockwave OFF her back in return. Shockwave grabbed the reins and walked her through the market, looking for what he needs as Thunder followed behind him like a dog. He had finally found a table with the tools he needed as he pulled out a data to transfer credits to get the tools. As he looked over the tools while Thunder was hiding her head in his back, a random equine mech had walked up to shockwave after catching the eye of thunder while saying with a wolf whistle. The Equine MECH was about as tall as Shockwave and was clearly a decepticon who works in the equine business.

"Well, well~ Isn't that a pretty mare... Is this fine mare yours?" The strange mech asked as Shockwave replied, not looking at him.

"Yes..." he said, feeling thunder sink her head deeper into his back out of shyness. The mech chuckled and looked over Wild Thunder but at a safe distance. He admired how she was built as he asked again.

"Is she a pure or half? As in breed wise... I can see the Arab-Iacon in her but I see something else." The mech asked as Shockwave replied, having a feeling that he already knows where this conversation is going.

"Half... " he said as he started to pay the con who was selling the tools to shockwave as the mech then asked one of the questions that normally get Shockwave mad, if not triggered.

"You know~ I have a very fine stallion that doesn't have a mate yet... his pedigree is wonderful and I'm sure a con like you will-" before he knew it shockwave was right up in his face as Shockwave growled.

"I will not breed Thunder, nor allow her to bond with another stud. I have no interest in selling Wild Thunder off to get a mate and have a sparkfoal." Shockwave growled, making the equine mech slightly scared as he tried to say.

"I, uh, N-now come now? Hehe I mean, this mare would want a mate one day and she may be interested in the-" before he could finish his sentence again, the sales clerk then stepped in as this argument and bargains were old and irritating

"I'd take their warning sir... Shockwave is not big on negotiating..." he said, he's seen shockwave driven away so many other equine cons that he might as well put warning signs up saying don't bug shockwave with deals.

"It would be logical for you to leave right now if I were you..." Shockwave growled as the mech then off in fear, Wild Thunder let her helm hang down in relief as Shockwave finished up the rest of the payments and packed his new tools away as he started to get back onto wild Thunder.

"Have a fun ride back shockwave..." the sales con said, putting the credits away as Shockwave rode off, already wanting to leave the black market to get back to his lab... he would be mad about what happened but he is more irritated as he deals with this almost every time he goes to the market as he told Thunder.

"It's illogical that these equine cons don't realize what no means..." he growled, Hearing Wild Thunder chuckle quietly as he sighed in frustration as they galloped off as soon as they left the market area. Half of what was going on was more of some sort of sire mode since he did raise thunder and she keeps calling him sire when no one is around... yes, she still does that even in adulthood. But he's gotten to the point to Ignore and deal with it.

It almost took a cycle (day) to get back to the lab since it was far from others and of course, Shockwave had to choose a path that was harder to ride on...yes they could have flown but then they would have been vulnerable to attack. Once they entered the lab, Shockwave had taken off Thunders tack and let her walk off to her sleeping corner so she could rest while he worked. He unpacked his new tools and put them in their proper place. Wild Thunder had looked back at shockwave and watched him as a question had struck her as she asked.

"Shockwave... can I ask you something?.." she asked, this time calling him by his actual name as Shockwave replied

"What is it?..." he asked as she replied, exhaling a little.

"What if one day, something happens and you had to sell me... like, when energon becomes harder for you to keep for me and such..." she asked, she knew that day may come one day, even though she doesn't want to leave shockwave... even though he was always grouchy and mean, he did care about her. Shockwave paused for a moment to think... to be honest, he was expecting her to ask that one day. He sighed and replied, turning to her.

"Thunder, if that were to happen one day, I would most likely give you to someone I know who will care for you." He walked up to thunder, almost looking up at her as he continued "And I will make sure of that... I promise..." he told her, watching her lowering her head slightly as she let out a small sigh and turned around and walked to her sleeping corner. Shockwaves slightly looked down and walked away as well. He went to check how much Energon they have in storage. When he looked, the results weren't pleasing... there was only enough energon for the both of them to survive three cycles. Of course, he can get more but then it felt like he was losing more cubes faster. He sighed as he knew things were going to get harder for both him and Wild Thunder. He knew that one day he would have to give her away. Not just for both their safety but for hers to survive. He walked to his monitor to see what he needs to do while he thinks of who he can hand Wild Thunder down to that he knows would take very good care of her.

Once he looked at his monitor, he saw that Megatron had sent out a message to him and some equine cons, asking for a war horse and listed what he needed. He listed the height and Thunder is defiantly tall enough for him. She can fly, and she can fight.

Shockwave then had replied to his message, telling him he has what he may be looking for. Shockwave didn't really want to let Thunder go though. her assistance to him was valuable and he wouldn't admit it out loud but he did enjoy having her with him. But he kept moving from lab to lab and at some points, it stressed her put to where she almost coliced at one point from the stress. And she's been getting claustrophobic as that's normal for cyber Pegasus and he can't take her out to the open to let her run anymore. But if anything she loved fighting and tearing other bots apart... and knowing Megatron, she will be In many battles with him and by his side. And he accepted the fact he will see her again. After he finished the message he sent it back to Megatron. Going to take thunder back to Kaon to present her to Megatron in three cycles.

~Three cycles later~

Shockwave was training Thunder one last time. Updating her defense systems as he updated her sonic neigh to its max, making sure the energon prod was tight and maintenance for positive results when she attacks her victims with it.

After Wild Thunders Defense systems were updated and her battle tactics were up to date, it was time to head back to Kaon.

Shockwave had packed up the necessities and saddle Wild Thunder up, he had told her what was going on yesterday and told her that she has a chance to go fight alongside Megatron himself. They had left the lab, locked up tight and sheltered away from any con or bot who may see it as Thunder galloped off, heading back to Kaon to darkmount.

The trip was long and quiet, the two didn't talk to each other on their trip to Kaon. It took them a few megacycles but they had finally arrived, walking through the dark city with caution as they made their way to Megatron's fortress. Wild Thunder was nervous about this meeting with Megatron himself.

Once they entered in a safe zone, entering Megatron's fortress. Shockwave mounted off of Thunder and led her to where Megatron was waiting for them. Thunder slightly looked around as Shockwave led her to Megatron with two guards in front of them escorting them to Megatron. Wild Thunder gently nuzzled Shockwave in slight worry as shockwave silently assured her everything will be okay.

They had finally entered the throne room where Megatron sat as he slightly sat up more when shockwave appeared with Thunder. When the two got close enough the two stopped and bowled before Megatron.

"Shockwave... fancy seeing you here... And I wouldn't think that you had a cyber horse... including your personal one..." Megatron said as Shockwave stood and replied.

"Yes... My personal one will meet all your requirements my lord... height, battle tactics, and loyalty..." Shockwave explained as Megatron had asked.

"I understand this is your only one? Care to explain why you are willing to give her away?" He asked shockwave sighed as answered.

"I can no longer keep Thunder under my care. Keeping separate energon for her is getting harder and moving to certain labs that are too small have been stressful for her... knowing that she will always be out in battle with you will be better for her health. If you are willing to give her a chance of course..." Shockwave said as Wild Thunder stood tall with authority. Making other drones that are small... feel even smaller Megatron got up from his throne as he walked over.

"May I examine her?" He asked as Shockwave nodded while Wild Thunder stood still. Megatron had walked up to her face, seeing her lower her helm to him as he hummed. Seeing she did had some sort of personality unlike what he's been shown. He walked around her and saw so much muscle in her body and neck. She had a much stronger frame and structure then what he's seen. Her height was just perfect for him as well. He then took his servo and his thumb digit and point digit and placed them on one side of the other of her wither to follow her back line to her tail to see if she showed any signs of soreness. As he did she only twitched slightly but never dropped her back. He looked at her wings and saw them straight and sharp. Able to take flight and cut another Cybertronian hard. He had to admit he was impressed. But it wasn't over yet as he walked back to his throne.

"If I may shockwave, I would like to see her in the battle to see how well she can fight back..." Megatron had asked, looking at Shockwave to see him nod again. Thunder inhaled and exhaled out of her nostrils in slight nervousness but never showed it, before long the doors had opened wide with an Insecticon entering. The inspection may have been an inch smaller than most Insecticons, but its strength was about as strong as any other insecticon. Wild Thunder turned to the Insecticon and immediately forgot about everything as she went into a battle stance as she let out a screech and opened her wings wide, making her seen bigger and more intimidating to her enemy, while her energon veins in her neck glowed as she achieved her sonic neigh. The Insecticon screeched back at her as they both ran to each other. Wild Thunder had taken flight when she and the Insecticon got close enough. The Insecticon had tried to grab the cyber Pegasus in his bare servos but he couldn't catch her as he mostly used his blaster to shoot at her. Thunder had flown out of range from the Insecticon as she stalled to prepare all her defense systems to use to take down the insecticon.

Megatron had watched with all interest, seeing her distract the Insecticon while she prepared her battle systems, seeing the energon prod in her tail activate, the energon veins in her neck glowing brighter as she was getting ready to go in for the kill.

Shockwave had watched in all silence, keeping his nervousness to himself as he watched, hoping thunder can take down the insecticon. But he had never lost faith either.

Without warning, Wild Thunder had bolted down and targeted for the Insecticons neck plate as he opened her jaw, showing her dentals that four of them where sharp points that can pull and tear. When the Insecticon had realized where she was aiming, he had thrown his arm in the air, swatting her body away right when she grabbed hold of the plate. As her body flung out of the air, she had the plate in her mouth as she had to spit it out when she got the floor, almost knocking her unconscious. The Insecticon had walked over to the CyberMare as he pointed his blaster at her when thunder was trying to get back up.

When thunder had finally got up she shook her helm slightly but regained her posture as she got into a battle stance with her wings open as the energon veins in her neck glowed as she dodged a blast from the insecticon. She then planted her hooves onto the ground for support as she opened her jaw as wide as it could go as she let out her sonic neigh as strong as she could, pushing the Insecticon to a wall. The Insecticon had tried to get out of the sonic rays but he was almost knocked unconscious when he was pushed against the wall trapped. Thunder had then stopped her sonic neigh as she flapped her wings to take flight once more when the Insecticon had almost fallen over. The Insecticon shook his helm numerous times to regain his audio receptors and his vision. When he had realized Wild Thunder was nowhere in his half blurry sight, he felt something pounce onto his back as a strong static charge had overcome his systems. Causing him to scream and collapse to the ground, going onto some sort of stasis lock. Wild Thunder had used her energon prod to shock the Insecticon as she snarled and but into the uncovered part of his neck and put the Insecticon out of its misery. Megatron became very impressed with how she took down the insecticon. Most cyber horses need to be in groups of four or fives to take down a single Insecticon. But even though this Insecticon was a little smaller than normal Insecticons. From what Megatron was showed, the Insecticon would have maybe a couple of scratches while the other cyber horses he was shown had almost their legs chewed off. Megatron had stood from his throne and turned to shockwave.

"Shockwave... I would like to discuss a transfer between ownership titles of Wild Thunder... She will be perfect for battle alongside me." Megatron said as Shockwave nodded while Wild Thunder walked away from the off-lined Insecticon, going over to Shockwave as he replied.

"Of course my liege..."

 **A/N**

 **Sorry if this is not very good. Had some spelling mistakes and going over it I wanted to change the plot line but couldnt really come up with a better one.**

 **More shall come soon I promise.**


	5. Chapter 5

p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-top: 0px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"strongA/N, If you followed this Story on Quotev. Its more updated on there, But I can work on minor grammar issues with my Grammarly to fix things. After I finish the story, towards the beginning of the story I am going to change more things so that way there was more time between Shockwave and Wild Thunder. But I do not want to do that until I finish this story./strong/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-top: 0px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-top: 0px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"Thunder was in the stall, standing in the corner with her head to the ground. Missing Shockwave. She missed watching him work, she missed it when he would take care of her and let her stay by his side as he worked. Not this life of being in a stall staring at ever is interesting/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"Before she realized it her stall door had opened as she turned her head to see it was the Decepticon leader himself, holding her lead as he entered in a non-threatening way. She turned her body to him as her ears were forward in interest into what he wanted. He came up to her and pushed back the sliding plate to show her clip ring for the lead. They both didn't say a word to each other, but Thunder did follow him as he leads her out of the stall and over to a tack area to put a saddle on her. She stood ground tied as she watched him get his saddle to put on her. When he came back she lifted her wings for him to put the saddle on her. She watched him hook his saddle upon her, making sure it was tight and wouldn't come off. She blinked softly as she watched him, then having the courage to speak as she asked./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""If I may ask... what are we doing?" She asked him, seeing him glance at her but then back to the saddle as he said./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""I am going to see if you are all of what shockwave said to expect... and I'm sure you are tired of being in that small stall." He told her, having a hidden smirk on his face. After he tightened the girth on her he walked off to go grab a bridal for her before they both run off into the fire of the war. Megatron had grabbed a double bridal for her, a bridal well made that had a straight snaffle and a curb bar. He walked over to her head as she lowered for him and easily took the bits in for him. Once he got the bridle over her ears and made sure the bridal wasn't tight or loose, he threw the double reins that connected to the bits, over her neck. He took the lead off her jaw ring and pulled its cover back over it as he led her out of the barn to get on. Once they got outside, Megatron pulled down his stirrups down and climbed on, getting his digits intertwined with the double reins. Once he had a hold of the reins and had her attention, he felt her wings keep his legs in place as he gave her the signal to gallop off. Wild Thunder galloped as fast as she can but kept it smooth and alert, ready to fight in battle with Megatron himself. As she ran she felt free; Megatron only kept a tight rein on her to remind her that someone is on her back, but he had let her go to her full speed. Shockwave had barely let her go to full speed unless they were escaping from battle. Shockwave was more of a slow ride since he had one servo and could only neck rein her. But Megatron was more on the fast ride side, a rider who enjoyed a firing ride that involved so much speed and strength. It was like Wild Thunders hooves barely touched the metal ground, but could hear her thundering hooves through the fire blast and her loud snorting through her venting nostrils, regaining air to cycle through her running body to keep her gears and circuits cool as much as possible. Megatron could feel her power and heat from her body, as he kept his body Angled in a half-seat position, but kept his helm high to avoid her high hooking neck as she ran to battle. Megatron saw his first victim to be destroyed as he put all the reins in his left servo, and pulled out his right with his canon and shoots at the Autobot. Without the Autobot even realizing before it was too late. Wild Thunder kept running as the Autobot dropped down, unknown if it died really but won't be alive for long, still heading into more of the battle./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"Wild Thunder started to slow her pace... going form a gallop to a center, and a canter to a slow jog... they were in a dark area surrounded by destroyed buildings... faint gunfire in the far distance. The only sound you could hear were the sounds of Thunders hooves and her faint breathing from running. Megatron had kept his body posture straight as he let his servos relax a little, looking around a little, it all being too quiet in this area... /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"Thunder had gone to a walk instead, her head looking around as her ears flipped back and forth, trying to listen for any sound that may be threatening to her and Megatron. She then felt a small tug on her reins signaling her to stop and stand as she did so. Megatron had signaled her to also open her wings to open so he can get off of her. Once she allowed him to get off he did so and walked to her head to remove her bridal sp she can have her mouth back for a while./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"She lowered her head and felt him take her bridal off as he gently murmured "There you go..." he said, taking off her bridal as he watched her licking her lips in relief. He hooked the bridal to the saddle for now on as he started to walk, with her following his side like a trained dog. They both stayed alert in case they may get ambushed. Wild Thunder looked around before asking./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""Why are we walking around here where... it's quiet? If you don't mind me asking my liege.." she asked as Megatron replied./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""Its good to get away once in a while... and if someone DOES try to attack us, that will be their last regret." He told her as she kinda nodded, following Megatron's lead as they walked through the dark, quiet city. Heading for the faint sound of battle./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important; text-align: center;"~Timespan between with Megatron and Wild Thunder during the war.~/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-top: 0px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"Megatron and Wild Thunder were side by side in battle, battling Autobots and taking down armies, Scars, and dents all over their amour from the blaster fire and swords. The sky lit up with fighter ships chasing each other and shooting each other between sides. Once the Autobot numbers in the battle started to decline, Megatron immediately jumped onto Wild Thunders back, still shooting at the armies. Wild Thunder used her sonic neigh to push the attackers away, rearing and bolting forward to run into the fog as buildings started to fall from the ships in the skies. More dust came up from Cybertron's metal ground came when buildings hit the ground, breaking the metal ground as sparks came from the wires down below. Megatron held onto Thunders mane and kept his legs tight around her, encouraging her to run as fast as she could to get out of that area, as their stay in this battle is not needed anymore./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"The sound of thundering hooves across the breaking floor was loud, her loud breathing and snorts echoed throughout the run from potential death. Her optics trying to adjust to the deep fog and dust in the air, she opened her wings slightly to increase her speed to get both her and Megatron out. Megatron would glance behind him to make sure no one was following them. He saw the ground rising up as it finally ended but cracks were still following behind them. He turned and looked forward and looked above them to see if they could fly to escape. Once he knew it was safe to fly, he gave her a simple leg command to take flight. Once Wild Thunder felt that command she looked up and opened her wings and took flight. Going straight up into the sky, using her legs in a running motion to help motivate her to get high up in the air. Once she was high enough she angled herself to facing north of Cybertron and flew towards back to Kaon. Megatron let out an airy sigh and praised her, petting her down her neckline with a pat here and there. Keeping his optics on the ground to make sure no blaster fire will come up and meet them head-on./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"Wild Thunder kept her optics and audios peeled for any ship and any incoming blaster fire as she saw Megatron's main HQ up-ahead, flapping her wings harder as she told Megatron over the blaster fire./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""We are almost at the HQ my lord." She told him, staying her course to Kaon./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""Good Wild Thunder, just keep going as fast as you can-" As he had said that, out of nowhere, cannon fire started to shoot up into the sky. trying to hit them both. Wild Thunder was getting to close to being hit as she tried her best to avoid it as Megatron held on tight with his one arm, and used his cannon arm to shoot back down to the shooters. Wild Thunder zig-zagged through the fires being shot. But so many were coming at once, more by the minute. Before she knew it she was hit when she heard Megatron let out a painful grunt from the force when Wild thunder was pushed up and was starting to fall down to the ground when she lost her balance in the air. Megatron tried to help her balance again when they were falling midair./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"Before they fell to the ground she had finally gotten control again with Megatron's help. But Auto bot fighter ships were coming towards them, shooting at them as Thunder flew forward and went to get away. She took Megatron into a mess and jungle of wires and fallen buildings, going into a large whole that both of them can fit but no ship can follow. Megatron kept his body down and held onto her mane, letting her get them out of here and back to his HQ to get repaired./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"Wild Thunder zig-zag through wires that sparked like fireworks, closing her wings and tucking in her legs through the smaller holes, barrel rolling through places as she neared the ending hole, hearing the ground shake and wires coming loose as a building was about to come down. Wild Thunder hurried out, going as fast as her wings would allow her to get out of this maze of wires. Hearing more cannon fire from above as it was from the fighter ships. As they got closer, The wires holding the fallen metal from buildings was finally giving out and started to break. Wild Thunder kept her audios on to any sound of breaking wires in front of them as most of them were coming from behind, but was gaining faster on them. Wild Thunder bolted and flew out of the holes and missed the falling metal by a second. She flew away and made their way back to Kaon, Megatron had slowly sat up again and looked behind them and sighed and saw they were coming up to his HQ. Once they got in, Wild Thunder landed on her hooves, a little roughly as Megatron hopped off when drones and vehicons ran to him. Megatron turned and saw the injury Wild Thunder had on her side as he turned to the drones and gave them a command./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""Take Wild Thunder to the equine vets to get repaired and send her back to me." He told the vehicons as they nodded and lead her to the equine vet for her to be repaired. Wild Thunder followed the vehicons to the vet, but before they fully left, her optic watched Megatron go to his throne. Feeling something.. rather fond in her spark but pushed it aside as what she has to worry about first is her injury, not her feelings or emotions after a battle like that./p 


End file.
